During the drilling, completion, servicing, or evaluation of an oil or gas wellbore or the like, situations are encountered it which it may be desirable to provide measurement data or perform other operations. A logging tool, which may have one or more devices, which may include instruments, detectors, circuits, and the like, may be carried along a drill string or a bottom hole assembly and lowered into a wellbore for taking and communicating measurements at various wellbore depths and/or performing other functions.
For example, measurements may be taken in real time during drilling operations. Such techniques may be referred to as measurement while drilling (“MWD”) or logging while drilling (“LWD”). Measurement data and other information may be communicated through fluid within the drill string or annulus using various telemetry techniques and converted to electrical signals at the surface.
MWD or LWD tools must also generally provide drilling fluid flow paths to support drilling operations. Because of inherent size restrictions, MWD or LWD tools may have limited cross-sectional area to provide optimal drilling fluid flow while accommodating larger devices.